


Spirou/Thunderbirds crossover

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirou and Fantasio get involved in an adventure with the Thunderbirds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirou/Thunderbirds crossover

 

 

 

Lieutenant Carcia swiped his sweat in the intense Palombian sun. He hated waiting, especially in these conditions. He signaled at the approaching truck, and the driver stopped and jumped down.

 

The driver saluted. "We're ready to go."

 

The general nodded, walking to the set up in the mining shack. The place had been abandoned for decades after the mine had become unprofitable, until these new experiments had brought them back. He had had his men tidy up the small room for operations management, hoping he'd be out of here soon. But the ever present dust was creeping into the room.

 

"This will be a great day for Palombia," he announced to the truck driver and four of his men standing there, more to convince himself than anything else.

 

Maybe this would work and they'd finally get away from there.

 

The truck driver turned to him, finger hovering at the button. "We need your permission, general."

 

He nodded.

 

"Mineraider 1 is at the position," the test pilot told him via the radio.

 

"You're in the clear, Mineraider 1, proceed."

 

"Everything is working as-" the voice suddenly cut off.

 

"Please, come in, Mineraider 1."

 

"There is- the structural integri- we weren't-"

 

The radio communication was cut by a metallic screech.

 

"Mineraider 1, please come in."

 

Nothing.

 

"We lost them!"

 

The truck driver who had been following the events from the corner of the shack, almost forgotten, spoke up. "I know who can help."

 

The lieutenant whipped around. "What?"

 

"Have you heard of the International rescue?"

 

The soldier frowned. "Of course, but how could we possibly contact them?"

 

The driver flashed a smile. "Oh, you let me worry about that. I know a way."

 

...

 

 

Spirou parked the car in front of the Champignac manor, balancing the array of packages on his arms.

The bellhop made his way towards the manor.

 

"Spirou!"

 

Fantasio almost collided with the younger man, but the redhead's bellhop instincts kept him from dropping any of his groceries. Well, the carton of eggs made an impressive somersault in the air before being caught by Spirou. He balanced the eggs on his feet, hoping they were not broken.

 

"Fantasio?"

 

He carefully set the groceries down. "What's wrong?"

 

His friend seemed shaken. "Spirou! The Count was kidnapped!"

 

"What!?"

 

Spirou looked around. "What? Where?"There was no one around, although now that he thought about it, he had seen a dark limousine coming from the direction of the manor just as he had come in. He tried to remember. Had he seen anyone inside it..?

 

"Are you okay, Fantasio?"

 

"Mmh, yes." He looked embarrassed. "I was taking a nap. But I woke up to the Count yelling! 'What do you want!' and then some guy going 'you're coming with us!' and I got downstairs as fast as I could, but... They were gone."

 

Spirou dashed into The Count's laboratory, only to find the place in disarray. It looked like someone had gone through the samples and experiments in a hurry. But he would have no way of knowing what was taken... He paced around the room, looking for clues. Nothing!

 

He was interrupted by the squirrel squeaking.

 

"Spip?"

 

Spip ran to upstairs, before stopping, waiting for them to follow.

 

"Spip?" Spirou asked. "Did you see where he was taken?"

 

The squirrel shook his head, but squeaked again, and Spirou followed him upstairs.

 

"Spirou? I highly doubt they hid in the attic!" Fantasio called after them.

 

Spirou stopped at the sight of the blue machinery. There was a radar and- It looked familiar.

 

"What is this?" Fantasio asked.

 

"I remember now!" Spirou exclaimed. "Remember when you were kidnapped by Zorglub? We sneaked in a sample of radioactive mushrooms into a rocket that was aimed at his base. And the Count used these machines to track the radiation!"

 

Fantasio was catching on. "Oh! So he made sure to take a sample of that with him when they took whatever it was they wanted from the lab."

 

Spip nodded.

 

"Can you use it?" Fantasio asked.

 

Spirou turned towards the machine. "Only one way to find out."

 

 

...

 

 

The Count of Champignac stared at the grey-haired man sitting behind his desk.

 

He stood up. "Jeff Tracy."

 

The Count lifted an eyebrow. No wonder he had looked familiar. "If a famous ex-astronaut wanted to have a little talk with me, I'm sure drastic measures such as these were not needed."

 

He hadn't been told much what he was here for, but his curiosity had been piqued. He glanced at the other man in the room. A fidgety young man in glasses. He really didn't think they were planning to keep him captive, but they had taken precautions to keep this location a secret... Well, he had taken steps of his own to counteract that.

 

The grey haired man with a steely gaze flashed a quick smile. "I would also like to remind you of the 'multi-millionaire philanthropist' part. In fact, I have been funding your research in secret for a while now."

 

The Count frowned. "And now you expect me to comply with your demands because of that?"

 

"O-oh no, Mister Count!" the bespectacled young man interrupted him.

 

Mister Tracy silenced him with a wave of his hand, and turned back to the Count.

 

"You misunderstand me. There was a very good reason I chose to fund your research through fake companies and identities. Count Champignac, have you heard of International Rescue?"

 

"Of course I have. So is this..."

 

"I am the leader of this non profit organization. We have had our eye on you for quite a while, in the hopes we could co operate." He smiled and nodded in the direction of the young man. "Our head of research Brains here has especially been looking forward to meeting you."

 

"I have re-read all of your-you re-research," the young man stuttered, blushing slightly. "I-I even took the li-liberty of improving upo- I mean experimenting with- with some of your ideas."

 

"We were originally planning to approach you in a much more indirect manner," Mister Tracy told the count. "This is a secret organization after all. But trust me, you will be unable to determine where our home base is. But you must see how me revealing this much to you is a sign of trust."

 

"Indeed." The Count smiled, thinking to the vial he had opened and dropped when he had been ushered from the plane. If only Spirou and Fantasio would manage to trace it...

 

"You said 'originally'. I take it your plans have changed?"

 

"Indeed." He turned to the painting depicting a tropical island, and it slid open to reveal a map of a country the Count recognized.

 

"Palombia."

 

"Indeed. We were called in for what at first seemed like a standard rescue operation. A mining accident. However, it soon turned out to be far more challenging than we first could have fathomed. And we were in a hurry."

 

The Count thought back to what he had been told to take with him. "The Metamol." He had never published any research on his metal melting gas, recognizing its potential as a devastating weapon. But now that he thought about it, an organization like this would have use for it.

 

"Indeed. The pilot on the experimental mining vehicle is trapped under a wreckage. We can't get to him safely, because of the metal structures on the way. Welding is out of the question due to the natural gases in the area. But according to our calculations, we might be able to use your gas to melt the metal structures and save the pilot."

 

He gave the Count another steely look. It was very easy to see how this man had had the determination to build an organization like this in secret.

"Time is of the essence here."

 

"I can see that. Very well, I'll let you use my Metamol. But I will keep the formula secret. For now."

 

He handed the bottle of Metamol to Brains.

 

"T-thank you!"

 

The Count smiled at his enthusiasm. Even if he would be able to figure out the chemical formula, reproducing the gas would prove a real challenge.

 

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard, and one of the portraits of young men on the wall lifted, revealing the same man in a blue uniform. Mister Tracy pushed a button somewhere under the table. "Thunderbird 1, come in."

 

The portrait's eyes flashed as a voice over some kind of intercom came through. "We're approached by an unidentified flying vehicle! Something we've never seen before! We might be under attack!"

 

"Hm, that was fast," The Count said.

 

"What?"

 

"I took the liberty of making certain preparations before I was _invited_ here," he said. "If this is indeed who I think it is, you have nothing to fear. At least as long as you let me talk to them."

 

"What will we do, father?"

 

Mister Tracy nodded. "Let him speak."

 

The Count was handed a radio receiver. He adjusted it to the frequency he knew the Zorgmobile would pick up. "Spirou? Fantasio?"

 

"Count!?" Came through the receiver, and the Count breathed a sigh of relief. "Spirou, how nice of you to join us."

 

"Are you all right?"

 

"Yes, and I'm sure our hosts will show you where to land." He turned to Mister Tracy who nodded wordlessly. "There are people who I am sure you'd be thrilled to meet."

 

 

...

 

 

Fantasio and Spirou were escorted inside by a young blond man who introduced himself as Alan Tracy.

Spirou hurried to the Count. "You're fine?"

 

"Yes, I am my boy."

 

Fantasio whistled, looking around. "Who would have thought International Rescue had a front like this? I can't wait to see Seccotine's face when I break this story-"

 

"This place must be kept an utmost secret!" Alan interrupted him. "You are a reporter, aren't you? I knew this was a bad idea!"

 

"Quite enough," Mister Tracy interrupted him. "We have a rescue operation under way. And a man in need of help. The pilot will run out of air in three hours."

 

Spirou stepped forward. "I don't know what is going on, but if we can help in any way we will!"

 

Mister Tracy nodded. "Scott will get you there in Thunderbird 1. Alan, you will stay here with me."

 

The blond man raised an eyebrow but didn't protest as their quests were escorted outside.

 

Only after they were gone Mister Tracy spoke. "There is something off about this operation. I was suspicious from the start why a Palombian army would be involved in what they claimed to be a simple mining experiment. And there is one another thing..."

 

"What is it dad?"

 

"The way they contacted us. They shouldn't have had this radio  _ transceiver. It was stolen from Lady Penelope some time ago. By who, we do not know." _

 

_ "Could it be the Hood?" _

 

_ "Perhaps. But these young men, Spirou and Fantasio, have contacts to Palombia... They might be able to find out something we wouldn't." _

 

_ ... _

 

 

_ "So, you're Fantasio and Spirou," a man in the blue uniform rose to greet them. "Virgil Tracy. My expertises are heavy lifting, logistics, and-" he grinned, "Demolition." _

 

_ Spirou returned his handshake. "I take it the demolition plan fell through?" _

 

_ "Almost immediately. We detected all kinds of gases and materials. They must be leftovers from previous mining expeditions. And we have another problem. We need to work with precision, and the tunnel is unstable. We can only send in one person. Someone with experience in using the Metamol. And someone small enough to fit through there." _

 

_ Spirou smiled. "When do you want me to begin?" _

 

 

_ ... _

 

_ Fantasio paced around the small mining building, every now and then listening to the voice coming over the radio, ensuring him Spirou was okay and making progress though the mining shaft. _

 

_ He lighted his pipe, and after a glare from the demolition expert stepped outside. _

 

_ There was something bothering him. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something was off.  _

_ "This place..." _

 

_ "So, you finally caught on?" _

 

_ Fantasio almost dropped his pipe in shock and twirled around to see a figure in a truck driver's uniform. A very familiar figure... _

 

_ "Y-you?" _

 

_ The figure smiled, taking out a tiny device Fantasio recognized far too well. "Well done. I have to say, I never expected  _ _ _you_ _ _ to turn up. Although you just happened to stumble onto this, didn't you? Even though this place is very familiar to you." _

 

_ "What?" Although now that Fantasio thought of it... The mining shaft was quite long, and almost vertical- "Zorglub's base! But I thought it was destroyed, and covered by the fungi- Of course, that's why they need to dig into his base like this, to get to it from underground!" _

 

_ "Well done, you managed to connect the dots." _

 

_ Fantasio glanced at the device, knowing full well what it would be used for. _

 

 

_ ... _

 

 

_ Spirou spoke into his radio again, hoping the cable would keep the signal stable. He was starting to spot oddly familiar fungal growths on the walls, as well as clearly man made structures... _

 

_ "Spirou here," he spoke into the receiver. "I'm fine, and-" he stopped at the sight of the wreckage in front of him, the light from his lamp revealing it to him. "I think I found it!" _

 

_ Fantasio's voice came through, sounding panicked. "Spiro-" It was cut off by static. _

 

_ "Fantasio?" _

 

_ "Rou- it's- GRRZZT not what- is here, can you hear me? And it's Zant-" _

 

_ He cut off again. "Fantasio?" _

 

_ Spirou decided to focus on saving the pilot of the mining vehicle for now. Even if Fantasio was in danger, it would take time to get back to the surface. He should focus on the pilot who was going to run out of air any moment now. _

 

_ Carefully, Spirou lifted the small canister of Metamol, and sprayed it at the beams blocking his way. He bended the now soft metal out of the way. "Hello?" he called out. _

 

_ There was a knock from inside the vehicle, and Spirou sighed in relief.  _

_ "I'll get you out from there. I'm going to open the door, step away from it and don't be startled." _

 

_ He sprayed it at the door, and it folded away like it was suddenly made of fabric.  _

 

_ "Are you ok-" _

 

_ Spirou was interrupted by a dark form jumping at him, and before he could react, he was tackled onto the ground, and could feel the cold barrel of a gun at his temple. _

 

_ He stared at the familiar figure he could see in the dim light of his headlamp. _

 

_ "Zantafio." _

 

 

_ ... _

 

 

_ Virgil Tracy turned to look at the two figures who had dashed inside the mining building. _

 

_ "Who are you?" _

 

_ He frowned, staring at the blonde woman in the truck driver's outfit. "Wait, a second, weren't you the one who-" _

 

_ "Seccotine," she offered her hand in greeting, and shook Tracy's hand. "And yes, I am the person who invited you here." _

 

_ "How, how did you-" _

 

_ "I happened to have tea with a certain Lady Penelope one day, let's say her fancy teapot piqued my interest. However, that is nether here nor there. Although I admit seeing the International Rescue in action was an extra incentive. I was originally following this story about what the Palombian army was up to here, or rather a renegade offshoot of the army, that is still loyal to their old leader..." _

 

_ "Speaking of stories, I'd advice you to confiscate a certain powder compact," Fantasio muttered.  _

 

_ "Hardly the time or place for that!"" Seccotine interrupted him. "In any case, I originally thought these Palombian renegades were working on their own. But I did some digging and managed to find out who was the test pilot for this expedition. The person who made sure he'd get his hands on any leftover technology in Zorglub's base. A certain Jan Tafio." He pulled out a photograph. "Or your dear cousin and the ex-dictator of Palombia." _

 

_ "We lost contact with Spirou," Virgil confirmed. _

 

_ "So he is now trapped underground, with Zantafio," Fantasio said. _

 

 

_ ... _

 

_ Spirou was stunned only for a moment, before kicking the man hovering over him in the stomach. _

 

_ Zantafio, seemingly more weakened than he had first appeared, staggered back. _

 

_ He turned around and almost dropped his gun. As he staggered, Spirou reached for the canister, hoping there was still some of Metamol left.  _

 

_ Zantafio aimed his pistol at bellhop's head. _

 

_ Spirou sprayed the gas just as Zantafio pulled the trigger. _

 

 

_ ... _

 

_ "Stop!" Virgil said. _

 

_ He gestured at Seccotine and Fantasio following him. "I see someone coming up!" _

 

_ "He-hello?" Spirou, dragging unconscious Zantafio, emerged from the darkness. _

 

_ Fantasio ran to his friend. "Spirou! Are you okay?" _

 

_ "Uh, somewhat." He dropped the unconscious villain to the ground. "He tried to shoot me, unfortunately for him the pistol was in the process of melting so... It exploded. I don't think the bullet hit him but he got a facefull of melty gun." _

 

_ Fantasio stepped away from his friend to have a look at his cousin. "Is he..?"  _

 

_ Virgil crouched next to him. "Unconscious, and hurt. He requires immediate medical attention. I'll call for Thunderbird 1 for transport." _

 

_ ... _

 

 

_ "T-thanks." Spirou stared at the glass of champagne offered to him. He almost dropped it as Scott patted him in the back.  _

 

_ "Well done! I heard all about it!" _

 

_ "Thanks." _

 

_ An old lady that was introduced as Grandma Tracy pushed a platter of chocolate cake to the bellhop. "You must be hungry. And it's so nice having everyone here." _

 

_ "This is the extent of your organization?" Seccotine asked. _

 

_ "Almost," Mister Tracy said. "There is of course Lady Penelope who I am sure would like to have a talk with you- "(Seccotine gave her most innocent look at the old man for that) "And there is Tin-Tin-" _

 

_ "What?" Spirou's ears perked up, but he looked oddly disappointed when he saw the young woman who stepped into the room and introduced herself as Tin-Tin. _

 

_ "Th- this is wonderful!" Brains who had been talking with the Count, mostly ignoring the party, exclaimed. "W-we have been d-discussing all kinds of applications of mushroom techn-nology! Like how we can improve a certain fungus to h-harden like cement, to fill in the mining shaft to keep people out from the old b-base!" _

 

_ "Yes, we have been talking," The Count said. "And Mister Tracy here has made a proposition. If maybe he would like to..?" _

 

_ Tracy nodded. "Indeed. I know you are busy people, so I'm not suggesting you to join our organization. Rather I'm suggesting co-operation. We both go on our on ways, but keep in touch, sharing information, and contacting each other when in need of assistance." _

 

_ He turned to Seccotine. "You are, of course also invited. Although I must emphasize the importance of secrecy for our organization." _

 

_ Seccotine rolled her eyes and handed over her powder compact to Brains. "Fine, fine, no scoop for Secco." _

 

_ Spirou hurried to raise his glass. "How about we drink for this collaboration?" _

 

_ Everyone agreed.  _

 

_ "5.. 4... 3... 2... 1.. This collaboration is go!" _

 


End file.
